


Shipping One-shots

by Lovey_Dovey



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF, DCU, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I do not own any of the ocs or characters here, M/M, Multi, Other, Tags to be added, explicit content, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovey_Dovey/pseuds/Lovey_Dovey
Summary: This will not only include original content, I plan on making a chapter for all of the ships I shipChapters will be titled after rating, ship and fandom for easier navigation ♡





	1. T: Gretaku/ScytheDisks (Original Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time they clear up thousands of years of rivalry to come through and be straight with each other...
> 
> Or maybe not...

"When you said it was an emergency I expect something... trivial," Gretal grumbles and shut the book in her hand with a loud snap." Hey, I didn't do anything ok? This girl dragged me here after I saved her from a mugging, which by the way, looks suspiciously staged," Ku retorts back. Both of them look at Kelly who shrugs and backs off, they are in a control room kind of place.

"In my defense, Stella forced me to do this," Kelly replies." But seriously, you girls need to resolve this once and for all," she replies." You mean our thousand year rivalry? Oh it's on," Ku smirks." No you dumbass, not in that way! Why don't you just..." Kelly struggles to find the right words. Gretal narrows her eyes, these days everyone has been settling down, even possibly Ku, these few days they have been pestering her to get a date and stick with that date for the rest of her life. She didn't really know what she'll do with that commitment.

"Talk?" Kelly finishes and leaves quickly, it took Gretal a second to know why, because Ku is already having that look. That look normally means Ku is giving up, which usually means bad things. Gretal sighs internally and looks away." We're just going to stand here for a while before leaving right?" Gretal asks.

Ku shuffles nervously which is something Gretal seldom sees. They stood there for a while, since Ku didn't say anything, Gretal starts to leave after a few more seconds before being stopped. She raises an eyebrow at Ku questioningly.

"Kelly's right, we should talk about it," Ku replies." We can't always ignore each other, last I check you needed more fire power but didn't bother to contact me," Ku adds. Gretal frowns, she doesn't know how she knows that, surely Stella didn't trust Ku after what she did to Kelly the last time they let their guard down around Ku.

"We didn't really need you, we just needed a more solid team," Gretal grumbles but made no move away from Ku." They wouldn't listen," Ku nods in understanding," I would," Gretal eyes widen and looks at Ku like,  _are you serious?_ Ku smirks.

"I know, shocking," Ku shrugs," But... unlike them... I know your capabilities, I know you, because we are equals," Ku adds. Gretal looks at the ground," You cannot keep anything from me," Ku replies, a little closer than she never had before except when they are trading punches in the battlefield.

Gretal stands perfectly still, despite being 'single' now she knows after years of romance what this meant. Gretal grudgingly knew that what Ku said is true, unlike the others, other than the Immortals, she had no control over Ku. Even her enemies, she had some sort of control, knowing their weaknesses and know how to manipulate them but Ku? She does what she wants.

Reminds her of something familiar, something she loved a long time ago.

Out of instinct, Gretal parted her lips as Ku brushes her cheek against hers. It was funny because Gretal can imagine in the position they are in, they'd look like animals. Which Gretal thinks they really are, only them, one of a kind. Then Gretal moves to Ku's lips, to her surprise, Ku seem to not know what she was doing.

Gretal snorts internally, you learn something new everyday.


	2. T: Batjokes (DCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker worries for the safety of Batman, Bruce will never accept that... that is... until the choice is no longer his to make (Slight Chiro timeline plot insertion)

The first time Joker almost got a heart attack from the soon to be many times he will worry for Batman's life when Penguin exclaims freely about how he killed the Bat.

At first he didn't believe it, after all, it's penguin! Joker can take him yet alone Batman. Joker bit his teeth as Penguin continues yapping about how he had beaten the bat, or well, wants to. No way he'll show weakness in front of pengi, but he can't help but look away and watch the dark waters below.

His grin is still plastered onto his face as he pretends to listen with a button in his hand that would have triggered a lethal toxin if Penguin hadn't got the message of a Batgirl.

He was relieved when penguin was dropped off at arkham.

* * *

That was only then and there were a lot of times Joker burned down the underground Gotham just because of the interruptions of his plans when other villains have already psychologically tweak him a bit. A few years ago... when Batman's actual death reached his ears, Joker didn't believe it, but the only difference is, Superman was the one to say it.

Not any Gotham Rogues or alien darklord but the man of steel himself made that announcement. Joker hysterically chants to himself that the kryptonian has a little too much of kryptonite in his brain and not because superman can hear heartbeats or has x-ray vision. Maybe they didn't work properly!

Joker almosts kills Harley and Ivy when Harley refuses to go with him.

"I'm telling you his obession has gone too far, now that the source is gone, you need to let go!" Ivy exclaims. She feels like strangling him but he has brought a ton of weed killer and she didn't want any plant dying on her watch." It's fine ivy! I just need to help puddin' with a little gig and I'll be right back sugar," Harley replies.

"You better bring Harl back you clown!" Ivy exclaims.

* * *

"Puddin' no need to get upset, we are here ain't we?" Harley pouts. Joker ignores her and pushes her forth with so much force she almost falls off the hill and into the giant crator in front of them. But she didn't seem to be afraid, not when her darling is waiting to help her at any time. This is where the supposed battle between earthlings and aliens. To be honest the thought of a single alien warlord is enough to give the Justice League that much trouble.

She slides down safely and cautiously and go nearer to the crator. She scrunches her nose up at the smell still present at the scene.

"Uh puddin' I think this is a very long time ago," Harley replies." If batsy had been here, they probably took him or disintegrated," Harley adds." I don't believe it!" Joker pushes Harley aside and shoves a shovel into the dirt and start digging." I bet batsy's cave is here!" Harley looks at Joker in worry and slight disgust until she saw something in the trees.

"Puddin'..." Harley mutters, but Joker is too busy clawing at the dirt." Puddin! It's Batman!" She exclaims. Joker whips his head at her then at where she is looking at. He only manage to caught sight of light gray. Joker realised that he might actually not be smiling a lot these few days (or weeks?) Because when his grin turned into a familiar, inhumane grin, he could feel his cheeks ache from the stretch.

"Ah Batsy ♡,"

 


End file.
